Saranghaeyo Hyung
by haesa akai
Summary: Kyuhyun mengingat semua kesalahannya pada hyungdeulnya. membuatnya berperasaan sensitif. dan hey , si magnae menangis kali ini.


_Title : Saranghaeyo Hyung  
Author :Haesa Akai  
Genre : Frienship  
Cast : All member SUPER JUNIOR  
_

KYUHYUN P.O.V

"Kau tahu, aku lebih tampan darimu" "tentu". "kau tahu aku bisa menari melebihi kamu" "aku tahu". "kau tahu ketika awal kau debut semua member tidak menyukaimu?" tiba-tiba aku merasakan sedikit nyeri dan kaget dalam hatiku.  
"kyu,bangunlah. Jam 7 nanti kau ada jadwal" tangan dingin dan suara lembut itu kuhafal sedari dulu. Suara leader , leeteuk hyung. Dengan setengah sadar kukerjapkan mataku dan menatap wajah basahnya yang habis mencuci muka dan belum memakai handuk.  
"cepat cuci muka, sudah kubuatkan kau mi ramen. Tadi malam wookie pulang larut kasihan kalau kubangunkan sepagi ini " dengan lembut ia berbicara sepelan mungkin mungkin takut membangunkan Sungmin Hyung. Kulihat jam di pojok dinding kamarku, masih jam 5 pagi.  
"ne hyung, hyung pulang jam berapa tadi malam ".  
"jam 2." Masih dengan tenang ia mengusap poni rambutku yang berantakan.  
"berarti hyung belum tidur?" aku bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja melihat kantung matanya yang semakin terlihat. Entah mengapa aku merasa iba dengan hyung tertua ku itu. Bukan karena aku sering menjahilinya,aku bahkan jarang menjahilinya. Umur kami terpaut jauh, tapi alasan utamaku adalah dia menjadi seorang Appa yang baik untukku selama aku debut menjadi kyuhyun super junior. Dia adalah orang yang membangunkanku dengan lembut setiap pagi. Dia adalah orang yang terus memanggil namaku ketika kita kecelakaan mobil tahun 2007. Dia adalah orang yang rela menungguku bermain game untuk sekedar ingin mengajakku berbicara. Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menelfonku untuk segera pulang ketika aku bermain setelah menyelesaikan jadwal. Dan yang paling penting, Dia adalah orang yang jarang sekali memarahiku. Dia yang berkata bahwa seorang evil seperti aku memiliki angle yang tersembunyi. Ia selalu tersenyum dan merangkul pundakku ketika mendegar komentar anti fansku berkata bahwa aku adalah magnae tidak sopan yang selalu menyusahkan hyung-hyungnya.  
"waeyo kyu? Hari ini jadwalku kosong. Aku bisa tidur seharian hari ini , cepat cuci mukamu dan sarapan " aku menangguk kemudian berdiri keluar kamar . sebelum melewati pintu kamarku. Kubalikkan senyumku dan kuberikan kata-kata yang sebenarnya ingin kuucapkan dari dulu.  
"mianhae sering merepotkanmu hyung, tidurlah di tempat tidurku hyung pasti mengantuk". Kulihat tersungging senyum di wajah teduhnya. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi dan segera kubasuh mukaku menghilangkan rasa penat dan lelahku dengan jadwal penuh super junior,SM the ballad dan KRY.  
"Kau sudah bangun kyu?" kualihkan pandanganku ke donghae hyung yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa. Tangan dan pandangan matanya masih saja terfokus pada laptop kecil yang sering di pakainya.  
"ne hyung, kau bangun sepagi ini ? wae?" dengan pandangan lemah ia menatapku memelas . "Shindong hyung sudah berangkat pagi tadi, mau tak mau aku ikut bangun. Aku takut sendirian kyu . eh kau tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung ? apa kau salah makan ?" aku tersenyum dan berlalu ke dapur. Donghae Hyung memang jauh lebih tua dariku. Tapi tingkah manjannya bisa melebihiku. Belumlagi jika dia mengeluarkan gaya aeygyonya pada teuki hyung , membuat aku merasa bahwa aku adalah Hyungnya. Hari ini kucoba menghilangkan kebiasaanku berbicara informal. Memanggil semua hyungku dengan kata-kata hyung,juga tidak berat.  
itu semua karena fanfiction yang iseng kubaca tadi malam . Berisi tentang Dormlife super junior. Fanfiction berasal dari negara indah Indonesia.  
di fanfiction itu banyak sekali kata-kata yang menurut authornya pantas untuk ku. Misalnya 'magnae kurang ajar" "magnae tidak sopan" "kyuhyun yang merepotkan dan bandel" itu semua tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi hatiku merasakan secelah rasa sakit ketika ada fotoku bersama Hyukie hyung sedang siaran di radio sukira. Digambar itu aku mendorong hyukie hyung ingin merebut mikrofon penyiar . andai saja fans itu tahu , saat itu aku sedang bercanda, setelah itu aku membelikannya es cream strawberry dan memijat pundaknya. Seandainya saja fans itu tahu ku berikan bahuku untuk bersandar hyukie hyung setelah siaran . mengapa dengan ego tinggi fans itu menulis dengan tebal di bawah foto itu **"magnae ini jahat sekali !".  
**tanpa sepengetahuan member yang lain kuteteskan air mataku saat membaca fansfiction itu.

Ku buka lemari es ku ambil sebotol air putih dan kuteguk pelan. Merasakan sesaat evaluasi diri . mengerti bahwa tidak semua fans menyukaiku. Mengerti bahwa aku ini adalah magnae yang tidak sopan ,selalu berbicara informal dengan hyung-hyungku. Aku adalah magnae yang dibenci para penggemar Teuki hyung karena sering merepotkannya. Aku adalah magnae yang selalu membuat hyung-hyungku tersiksa dengan tingkah jailku . aku adalah anggota super junior terjahat seperti yang fans itu tuliskan . mianhae hyung aku adalah magnae yang tidak berguna untuk super junior. Tak terasa air mataku menetes melewati pipiku yang masih basah sehabis mencuci muka. Semakin lama semakin deras bersamaan dengan air putih dingin yang mengalir di kerongkonganku. Memberikan rasa dingin , sama seperti pandangan para fans tentang aku magnae terjahat.  
"kau mau menghabiskan seluruhnya kyu , bagilah untukku " suara indah itu milik Yesung hyung . Hyung ku yang mempunyai suara indah di dorm ini. Hyungku yang sering dibilang aneh , padahal sebenarnya tidak. Hyungku yang menangisi dan berjanji tidak akan memukulku ketika aku koma kecelakaan dengan memosting dalam bentuk audio yang sampai sekarang sering kudengarkan. Hyungku yang tidak pernah berhenti berdoa untukku dan super junior.  
kuberikan botol air itu padannya. Tapi tangannya bukan menerima botol itu . dengan kaki yang agak berjinjit dua tangannya mengusap ujung mata dan pipiku . menghapus sisa air mata yang mewakili rasa bersalahku pada hyung-hyungku.  
"cepat makan ramenmu , biar kutemani kau makan " dengan cepat ia menarik botol itu dan meminum setengahnya.  
"Hyung, jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kejadian yang kau lihat tadi" dengan isyarat mengangguk aku cukup bernafas lega. Aku tahu Yesung Hyung adalah orang yang bisa di percaya.  
Dengan pelan kubuka ramen yang dibuat teuki hyung ku

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Sepagi ini kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, biasanya aku bisa tidur kapanpun. Itu semua karena mimpiku tadi malam . aku bermimpi kyuhyun , magnae kami mengalami kecelakaan lagi , aku takut itu terjadi lagi . entah mengapa aku begitu menyayanginya. Mungkin karena ia paling kecil diantara kami dan sering sekali sakit .  
kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur , sebelumnya aku berpapasan dengan donghae yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala menunuduki laptopnya , teuki hyung dengan sabar membopong dan memindahkannya ke kamar ku .  
"kau mau menghabiskan seluruhnya kyu, bagilah untukku " suara indah itu hanya ada satu di dorm , suara yesung hyung.  
benar saja ketika ku intip, si magnae sedang meminum botol dingin, wajahnya sudah basah sehabis cuci muka tapi aku melihat setetes air dari matanya, bukan ! itu bukan air cuci mukannya . itu adalah air matanya. Dia menangis. Tuhan ada apa dengan dongsaengku itu  
Yesung hyung mengusap kedua mata magnae . andai aku yang menjadi Yesung hyung , pasti sudah ku tanya mengapa sampai ada air mata di magnae terhebat kami .  
"cepat makan ramenmu , biar kutemani kau makan " Yesung hyung meminum setengah air yang diberikan magnae .  
"hyung, jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kejadian yang tadi kau lihat" Kyuhyun memanggil yesung hyung dengan sebutan hyung ? ini tidak biasa . ada apa kyu ? dan yang paling penting . mengapa kau sampai menangis ?  
setelah lama aku mengintip dari balik tembok, kulangkahkan kaki ku memasuki dapur . kupasang wajah seolah tidak mengerti percakapan kedua dongsaeng dan hyungku itu .  
"kau sudah bangun kyu ? mengapa sepagi ini " aku duduk di sampingnya sambil meraih sebungkus snack sisa Shindong hyung yang ia tinggalkan di meja makan.  
"ne hyung , ada jadwal jam 7 " tangannya masih memegang mi ramen tetapi matanya memandang wajahku lama .  
"wae ? " matanya masih menatapku dalam . kalau lama-lama seperti ini bisa – bisa aku salah tingkah juga.  
Tuk , satu sendok mendarat keras di kepalaku .  
"cuci mukamu babo! , jorok sekali ." ugh ! yesung hyung selalu begitu.  
"sebentar hyung , aku ingin bertanya ke magnae" dengan sebal kuusap kepalaku sepelan mungkin.  
"hyung, untuk kejadian di strongheart itu , jeongmal mianhae" spontan aku dan yesung hyung menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun.  
"strongheart ?" super junior mengisi banyak acara strongheart, aku tidak mengerti di episode berapa yang ia bicarakan.  
"sewaktu hyung berkata , bahwa semua member tidak menyukaiku" dengan pelan ia menunduk dan mengaduk mi ramen isntan ditangannya.  
oh kyu ! sewaktu itu aku bercanda . aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Semua member menyayangimu. Kumohon mengertilah.

KYUHYUN P.O.V

"Sewaktu hyung berkata, bahwa semua member tidak menyukaiku" mianhae hyung. Maafkan aku yang sama sekali tidak berguna untuk super junior.  
eunhyuk hyung duduk disebelahku . dia adalah hyungku yang tegas ketiga setelah haechul dan teuki hyung .  
dia adalah hyungku yang paling hebat menari, seseorang yang selalu menyukai susu strawberry . Seseorang yang memanggil namaku ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan tahun 2007. Meskipun ia terluka , ia berlari memegang tanganku dan berdoa untukku. Aku menyayanginya . bukan karena ialah yang sering mengajariku menari . aku menyayanginya ketika ia marah padaku saat kujahili. Aku menyayanginya karena ia tak pernah memarahiku ketika aku melupakan satu gerakan menari.  
Dia lah yang mengucapkan dialog di mimpiku tadi malam . yang mengajarkan aku untuk meminta maaf pada seluruh hyungku.  
"oh Kyu ! kau tau kan itu semua hanya bercanda kyu ." eunhyuk meletakkan snack ke atas meja dan merubah duduknya menghadapku.  
"Kyu, ada apa denganmu hah ?" yesung hyung ikut bersuara. Aku tidak tahu hyung, apa yang terjadi pada diriku hari ini, aku hanya merasa. Aku lah magnae yang tidak berguna untuk super junior.  
"Ani hyung" aku idak ingin menjawab itu sekarang bahkan sama sekali aku tidak menoleeh ke arah Yesung atau Hyukie hyung.  
"Oh tuhan ! kau makan apa itu kyu , mianhae belum memasakkan untuk mu, mianhae kyu" dengan tergopoh-gopoh Wookie Hyung memasuki dapur dan memasak air . dikeluarkannya beberapa bahan masakan dari dalam kulkas.  
"Wookie, cuci mukamu dulu" Yesung hyung menasehati enternal magnae kami.  
"Ne hyung , kyu. Hentikan jangan makan dulu . mi instan tidak baik 15 menit. Kau mandi saja dulu, araseo?"aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala . segera aku berdiri meninggalkan tiga hyungku untuk mengambil baju dan handukku ke kamar.  
Sebelum masuk ke kamar aku melirik foto kami ber 13 yang sengaja di pasang Teuki Hyung di meja ruang tengah Dorm. Tiba – tiba ada kerinduan dalam hatiku untuk bertemu Kang-in Hyung, Kibumie, dan Hankyung hyung. Kang-in Hyung adalah orang jail , jauh lebih jail dariku . tapi suatu saat ia pernah membelaku saat haechul hyung ingin memukulku menggunakan tongkat plastik. Seseorang yang selalu mencuri jatah susu strawberry milik Hyukie hyung, entahlah . sepulang wamil nanti bagaimana sikap dan wataknya. Hankyung hyung adalah orang yang sama . seseorang yang sabar dan selalu mengabulkan apa yang aku minta. Yang bisa memasakanku nasi goreng lezat kapanpun aku meminta. Orang yang selalu tersenyum dan menawariku air mineral ketika latihan dance selesai. Seseorang yang entah kapan akan kembali lagi pada Super Junior. Dan aku selalu percaya , dia akan kembali. Sedangkan KiBumie adalah orang pendiam yang baik hati. Seseorang yang mau kuajak begadang hanya untuk melihat drama, seseorang yang bisa tersenyum ketika aku menjahalinya. Yang selalu membalas kejahilanku dengan pukulan punggung yang lembut. Seseorang yang senyumannya bisa membuat semua yoeja terkagum-kagum. Dia sudah berjanji, bahwa dia akan kembali. Dan aku akan terus menunggunya. Aku juga ikut berjanji, aku adalah orang yang akan menyambutnya di depan pintu dorm lagi. Hyungdeul, jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak berfungsi selama ini untuk Super Junior, aku tidak bisa menjadi magnae yang penurut seperti Taemin , atau Seohyun. Aku adalah magnae jahat yang tidak sopan, jeongmal mianhae.  
"Kyu, kau tau gantung handpone ku ?" Suara manis dengan nada aeygyo yang khas, suara milik Sungmin Hyung. Patner sekamarku. Namja yang imut dengan wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku. Seseorang yang sangat menggilai warna Pink, yang selalu membangunkanku ketika 1 barangnya tidak di temukan. Seorang yang mampu mengerti kebiasaanku bermain game, yang selalu mengomel ketika aku tidak merapikan tempat tidurku. Yang akan selalu marah jika aku tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar pada Hyungdeul. Hyung yang mampu memanjakan aku layaknya Ahra Noona.  
"ani Hyung, hyung letakkan dimana sebelumnya ? " aku mengikutinya yang mulai masuk kekamar.  
"entahlah, seingatku ku letakkan disini kyu" ia menuding meja dimana aku sering bermain game di sana. Segera ku periksa bahwa laptopku, munkin saja gantungan miliknya menyangkut di laptopku.  
"kau mencari ini Minnie ?" serempak aku dan segmin hyung menoleh ke arah suara di depan pintu kamar kami.  
"heebum meminjamnya sebentar." Ia mengeluarkan cengiran _manis_, wajahnya yang sudah bersih dan tampan di tambah dengan beberapa topi dan syal untuk penyamaran. Dia adalah hyung pertamaku yang sudah rapi pagi ini. Di sebelahnya berdiri seekor kucing ber ras Short hair, manis mengambil nafas lega.  
"oh , gomawo hyung" sungmin hyung mengambil gantungannya dan mengelus kepala Heebum pelan.  
"cheonma, oh kyu. Kau pagi ini ada jadwal kan ? Shindong menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Ada di atas meja ku,tapi kau jangan sampai membangunkan Siwon ya. Kasihan . tadi malam ia sangat kelelahan" Heechul hyung menatapku dengan pandangan berbeda dari biasanya.  
"ne hyung, hyung mau kemana ? mengapa sepagi ini sudah rapi sekali?"sementara Heechul hyung masuk ke kamar ku. Sungmin hyung kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.  
"aku ingin sekali saja jalan-jalan ke taman kyu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya. Kalau aku sedang Wamil, apa bisa aku jalan jalan seperti itu?" ku tatap wajah cantik milik Hyungku ini. Sangat sempurna. Dia lebih dari tampan . dia adalah orang yang banyak mengajariku untuk bertingkah sopan. Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Yang selalu mengomel ketika kalah bermain game denganku. Yang akan memukulku dengan benda apapun jika aku tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung, orang yang selalu mengunjungiku setiap hari selama aku di rawat karena kecelakaan itu. Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan hati yang baik.  
"oh ya kyu, tolong installkan gameku di kamar itu ya, tadi aku belum sempat." Lagi – lagi aku mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari mata hyungku yang senang di panggil cinderella.  
"ne hyung" bersamaan dengan itu langkah kakinya keluar dari lantai kamarku. Tinggal aku yang terdiam memikirkan bagaimana Super Junior jika Heechul Hyung pergi Wamil nanti ? siapa yang akan menjadi alarmku untuk berlaku sopan, siapa yang akan membetulkan letak kerah kemejaku jika akan ada meet and greet. Siapa yang nantinya akan ribut memandikan kucing setiap seminggu sekali. Tidak ada lagi Jeritan yag selalu memenuhi dorm ketika ku jahili selama dua tahun kedepan. Mungkin jumlah kaca yang ada di dorm kami jumlahnya berkurang drastis selama 2 tahun keepan. Dan aku baru menyadari. Belum sekalipun aku membuat Hyungdeulku bangga, aku hanya menyusahkan. Ya ! aku sama sekali tidak berguna. Cho kyuhyun adalah magnae super junior yang tidak air itu mucul lagi di kelopak mataku, perlahan turun dengan lambat dan membuat tenggorokanku sedikit merasakan sakit.  
_"Kyu, sudah dua hari kita tidak bertemu ya, aku dan kau sama-sama sibuk. Begini. Aku kemarin melihat ada toko kaset game baru. Aku masuk dan membelikan beberapa untuk mu, sebenarnya tidak asyik kalau tidak ku berikan langsung. Tapi ternyata jadwal kita sama-sama padat. Oh iya, kalau sudah kau mainkan berikan komentarnya padaku. Berjanjilah kyu, setelah bermain game kau jangan lupa -sedikit cobalah makan sayur. Masakan sayur wookie tidak buruk kok, oke aku sudah hampir telat kyu. Terpaksa ini harus kutitipkan ke Heechul Hyung. Saranghaeyo dongsaeng ^^"_ bukan menangis lagi. ! aku hampir saja terisak keras kalau tidak mengingat Siwon hyung yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur Heechul hyung. Surat itu dari Shindong Hyung. Hyung yang sangat baik. Yang selalu mendukung apapun yang kulakukan . yang pernah berkata bahwa aku adalah magnae kasar, tetapi setelahnya ia merangkulku dan mengusap poni rambutku, yang selalu cerewet menyuruhku makan. Shindong hyung adalah orang yang tidak pernah marah saat tidurnya ku ganggu. Dan orang yang selalu teringat padaku seperti sekarang ini. Dua kaset game yang menurut orang-orang biasa saja. Tapi tidak untukku ! ini adalah kaset istimewa pemberian hyungku. Yang selalu mendukungku walau hanya dengan senyuman.  
Kulirik komputer di depan mataku. Sepertinya belum di log off. Ku ambil mouse dan mulai meng klik satu kali . document microsoft word yang belum di simpan. Pesan yang hampir membuatku menangis terisak lagi._  
"Kyu, terimakasih sudah menuruti karena membohongimu. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan, tapi hapus dulu air matamu itu. Aku tidak suka. Kyu, setelah ini aku akan pergi meninggalkan super junior untuk menjalankan kewajiban. Aku hanya pergi dua tahun Kyu, setelah itu aku berjanji akan langsung pulang. Ku minta kau berjanji padaku ya.  
1. Kau harus sopan Kyu, panggilah semua orang di dorm ini dengan sebutan Hyung. Tak terkecuali Wookie. Dia itu Hyung mu. Kau harus berjanji untuk yakin ini semua bukan kau yang sebenarnya.  
2. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan sakit Kyu, aku tidak mau mendengar kau sakit membuat repot Teuki hyung mungkin kau akan membuatku jantungan.  
3. Kau harus bisa menggantikanku, walaupun kau adalah magnae, kau harus bisa menjaga hyungdeul mu, kau harus bisa menenangkan mereka saat tegang. Kau harus bisa tersenyum dan menghibur saat mereka menangis. Kau harus merangkul mereka saat ada masalah. araseo Kyu?  
4. Kau harus banyak makan sayur, tubuhmu semakin kurus setiap hari. Kau jauh lebih tampan jika berat badanmu bertambah sedikit.  
5. Ingatlah waktu untuk istirahat atau bermain game, gunakanlah waktu untuk istirahat Kyu. Mungkin nanti aku akan merindukanmu sebagai patner bermain starcraft  
6. Dan tetaplah mencintaiku. Kau sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri Kyu. Aku bisa bertahan di sini salah satunya karena kau ! walau setiap hari kau buat aku marah dan jengkel. Tapi sungguh! Aku menyukainya Kyu. Tunggulah aku kembali ^^._  
Sudah cukup Hyungdeul ! cukup kau menyiksaku seperti ini. Aku menyesal, jeongmal mianhae.  
ku peluk kaki ku untuk menyembunyikan muka di antara dua kakiku. Air mata dan isak tangis kini sudah tidak bisa lagi kutahan.  
Teuki hyung, mianhae . aku banyak merepotkanmu, aku suka sekali menendangmu. Aku sangat tidak sopan menganggu tidurmu. Mianhae karena aku pernah membuatmu menangis. Gomawo sudah memanggil namaku saat kecelakaan berlangsung. Gomawo sudah kuberikan padaku bahumu untukku bersandar saat aku lelah. Jeongmal gomawo Hyung . saat kau mengerti apa adanya diriku. Walau umur kita terpaut begitu jauh. Malaikatku tertampan yang bisa menggantikan Appa di dorm. Malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untukku agar aku selalu bersyukur. Saranghae hyung.  
Heechull hyung, mianhae. Sering sekali aku mengejek dan berteriak keras di telingamu, mianhae karena aku belum bisa menjadi dongsaeng baik layaknya Hangkyung Hyung, maafkan aku yang sering sekali mengatakan kau adalah kelainan gender. Gomawo sudah menjengukku setiap hari ketika aku koma. Gomawo sudah membenahi rambutku saat wartawan ingin mengambil gambarku. Jeongmal gomawo hyung, saat kau berkata bahwa kau menyayangiku, nado saranghae hyung.  
Yesung hyung, mianhae karena aku sering sekali menganggu tidurmu. Mianhae aku sering sekali berbuat semena-mena padamu. Mianhae karena aku sering menarik-narik ujung bajumu hingga kau hampir tercekik. Aku juga pernah melepas Dangkoma brother's di kamar mandi. Mianhae hyung. Dan gomawo sudah memelukku saat aku hampir pingsan di backstage, gomawo sudah mengajarkan padaku bahwa hidup adalah ketulusan.  
Shindong hyung, mianhae sering sekali aku meloncati tunuhmu saat tidur. Sering memainkan perutmu saat berlatih dance. Jeongmal mianhae aku yang selalu bertingkah tidak sopan, gomawo sudah menjadi hyung yang baik untukku.  
Sungmin Hyung , jeongmal mianhae sering membuatmu bangun dari tidurmu yang lelah karena suara berisikku bermain game. Mianhae sering bertingkah tidak sopan dan memanggilmu secara informal. Jeongmal mianhae. Gomawo sudah memperhatikanku ketika aku sakit. Sudah menata tempat tidurku ketika aku lupa, gomawo hyung sudah mau menegurku ketika aku terlarut malam bermain game, gomawo sudah memarahiku ketika aku terlalu tidak sopan pada hyungdeul.  
Eunhyuk Hyung, mianhae aku sering membuatmu jengkel, sering merepotkanmu dengan berbagai masalah. Aku sering membuat hancur latihan dance dengan menari sesuka hatiku. Gomawo sudah menyadarkanku bahwa aku hanyalah seorang magnae yang tidak berguna.  
Donghae Hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Aku bukan orang pertama yang menghiburmu ketika ayahmu meninggal. Mianhae sering sekali aku memukulmu dari belakang, memberantakan rambutmu yang sudah tersisir rapi , gomawo sudah menganggapku sebagai temanmu.  
"Kyu, berhentilah menangis. Aku disini" Siwon hyung memelukku dari belakang. Hyung ku yang paling rajin beribadah, seseorang yang terlihat tampan walau tanpa make up . orang yang selalu bersedia merawatku, yang pernah di tanya apa hal paling bahagia dia menjawab ketika aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Seseorang yang selalu mengelus kepalaku saat aku kelelahan. Hyung yang selalu tersenyum ketika aku membocorkan aibnya di depan para fans. Gomawo hyung sudah memelukku di saat seperti ini .  
kubalikkan badanku memeluknya, isak tangisku semakin keras ketika tubuhnya berada dalam pelukanku. Detak jantung dan hembus nafasnya dapat jelas kurasakan sekarang.  
"Kyu, gaewachana . berhentilah menangis." Ia mengelus kepalaku lembut . aku bukan berhenti menangis , tangisku justru keluar hingga sesak nafas yang kini melandaku.  
"Hyung, mian... mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. " aku mengucapkan kaliamat perminta maafan di barengi isak tangis yang terdengar keras.  
"ssst.. berhenti menangis araseo ?"  
"ani hyung, mianhae aku sering merugikan hyungdeul, tidak pernah membuat kalian bangga, selalu menyakiti kalian dengan ulahku . aku magnae jahat hyung .. aku tidak pantas ada disini . mungkin kalian harusnya mendapat magnae seperti Changmin. Gantikan aku menjadi magnae hyung, aku akan keluar dari super junior" Ya! Apa guna aku terus menyakiti hyungdeul dengan kejahatanku.  
"Magnae Cho Kyuhyun! Katakan sekali lagi kau akan keluar dari Super Junior! Katakan sekali lagi kau akan meninggalkanku ! " begitu kulihat hyungdeul berkumpul di belakangku , dan leaderku marah mengenggamkan tangannya. Wajahnya memandangku marah .  
"apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Kyu ? .. kau mau meninggalkan kita seperti hankyung hyung ?" wookie hyung sudah menangis. Mianhae hyung.  
"aku tidak berguna untuk super junior hyung, aku harus keluar." Tanpa kusadari heechull hyung berlari ke arahku sambil menarik kerah baju ku . Yesung dan Donghae hyung menahan tangan Heechul hyung, sedangkan Sungmin hyung memelukku dari belakang.  
"Kau ! beraninya kau Kyuhyun ! Apa kau buta hah ? apa kau tuli hah ? kau tidak membaca pesanku . apa aku harus berteriak di teliga mu hah?" ia menangis menarik kerah bajuku . tangisku semakin keras ketika kulihat ia menitikkan air mata pelan.  
"kau adalah magnae terhebat kami Kyu ! , hanya kau magnae yang bisa membuat tersenyum hyungdeulnya" eunhyuk hyung merangkul Teuki hyung yang sesenggukan di sebelahnya.  
"kau adalah magnae yang mengajarkan kami untuk berjuang hidup saat semua kemungkinan mustahil Kyu " Donghae hyung berujar di depanku.  
"kau dongsaeng yang tidak sopan , tapi kau selalu panik saat salah satu dari kami jatuh sakit. Kau adalah magnae yang mau tidak tidur semalaman untuk menjaga kami saat sakit." Sungmin hyung masih di belakang tubuhku.  
"kau tersenyum meskipun kami menangis , untuk menyeimbangi kami kan kyu . kau tidak mau kami semakinkeras menangis kan kyu ? tapi mengapa sekarang kau yang membuat kami menangis kyu?" Wookie hyung kembali berbicara saat kulihat air matanya masih mengalir.  
"Kau lupa ? kau berjanji menjaga super junior saat aku pergi wajib militer nanti kyu. Kau lupa kau akan menyambutku di dorm keika aku pulang nanti kyu ?" teuki hyung menatapku nanar. Malaikatku itu menagis sekarang. Tuhan ! jangan buat dia menangis.  
"kau adalah magnae kami yang terlihat jahat di depan kamera, tapi siapa tahu , kau adalah magnae yang paling baik hati ketika kau rela tidak membangunkan kami ketika kamu sakit. Hanya kau kyu !" Yesung hyung menatapku dengan matanya yang basah.  
Heechul hyung melepas cengkeramannya di kerah ku. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai . airmatanya semakin deras ia berkata dengan suara pelan tanpa menghadap ke arahku.  
"kau tidak membacanya kyu ? apa kau tidak mengerti . kami sangat menyayangimu . terutama aku, kau tidak megerti ? super junior kosong jika kau tidak ada ? apa kau tidak mengerti ? setiap tawamu adalah kekuatan untuk kami"  
"jeongmal mianhae hyung , kutarik kata-kata ku . aku akan tetap disini . ada untuk ELF bersama Super Junior , aku akan berubah menjadi anak yang baik hyung" aku ikut berjongkok memeluk tubuh heechull hyung  
"ku pegang janjimu , berdirilah kyu, henim hyung . kalian jangan lagi menangis, magnae kita tetap disini. Bukankah dari awal kita selalu bersama , " siwon hyung menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri.  
"saraghaeyo hyung deul " ku ucapkan kata itu tulus di dalam hatiku.  
"nado saranghae uri magnae Cho Kyuhyun" hyungdeul mengucapkan kata itu menghadapku.  
"kau jangan berubah ya kyu, kami suka kau yang menjengkelkan seperti ini" wookie hyung memelukku erat , aku hanya bisa mengangguk balas memeluknya.  
gomawo hyung deul, gomawo ELF. Saranghaeyo^^

"kyu ! bisakah kau rapikan dulu tempat tidurmu" Sungmin menjerit keras dari kamarnya.  
"teuki hyung!, Kyunie membuang sayuran ku lagi" wookie ikut cemberut sambil mengobrak-abrik kulkas di dapur.  
"Cho kyuhyun ! kembalikan ddangko brother's ke kandangnya" Yesung bersungut-sungut keluar dari kamar mandi  
"Kucing heechul yang mengeluarkannya" dengan santai magnae itu memainkan psp di lantai ruang tamu.  
"Ya ! bocah ! aku ini hyungmu ! kau mau ku tendang hah ?" Heechul bersiap untuk menghajar dongsaeng terkecilnya.  
dan magnae itu tersenyum, bahagia. Dia tetap sama . seorang magnae yang tidak sopan dan merepotkan. Tapi dia tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun, seorang evil yang sangat di sayangi hyungdeulnya. Dan tentu saja kita, ELF ^^

_**END ^^**_

_**Nae sarang**_

_**Haesa akai**_


End file.
